


Ясень бури

by medb



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая «Песнь о Трюме» на новый лад. (Каждый «Торо»-фанфикер просто обязан написать этот сюжет! XD)<br/>Пре-фильм, попытка понять и объяснить мотивацию Локи - почему он все же наконец решился сделать то, что сделал.</p><p>Локи любит Асгард. Это его дом, и он не знает иного.<br/>Он говорит себе, что ему безразлично мнение окружающих и то, что его никто не уважает и все считают странным, подозрительным и двуличным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ясень бури

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается **Рончегу** , дорогому другу и художнику-вдохновителю ^^

_Пусть даже прошла тысяча лет и зим, и зим,_  
Он будет тобой вечно теперь любим, любим,  
Словно Психея в чужом саду, ты играешь в полутьме,  
И время просто идет по кругу, в лихорадке, в больной весне.  
 **Настя: «Невеста»**

 

У бури всегда есть эпицентр. Тяжелые темные тучи спиралью кружатся по небу, ветер безжалостно и бездумно ломает, рвет с корнем попавшиеся ему на пути деревья, дождь хлещет о землю холодными злыми каплями, и верх мешается с низом, а правое с левым…  
Но в самом эпицентре бури – секунда оглушительного пустого спокойствия. 

*

В обеденной зале жарко, душно и неспокойно, и рыжие отблески пламени факелов тревожно пляшут по стенам наперегонки с тенями. Сквозь арочные проходы, выводящие на открытую террасу, видно, что небо – бело-алое, четко расчерченное закатом на две полосы, и далекие горы на его фоне кажутся черными зубцами вражеской крепости.  
Вечерняя трапеза накрыта на длинном узком столе, как обычно, изобильная и щедрая на кувшины с сидром, однако единственный, кто отведал в этот вечер заботливо приготовленных королевскими поварами кушаний – это Вольстагг. Он сидит по главе стола, подтащив к себе блюдо с жареным кабаном и вертел с бараном, мрачно чавкает, время от времени утирая жир с медных усов, и на лице его написана непривычная страдальческая задумчивость.  
Фандрал подпирает спиной колонну и нервно вертит в руках полупустую кружку. Он уже третий раз открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумывает в последний момент. Хогун, как всегда сосредоточенный и задумчивый, стоит возле выхода на террасу и смотрит на закатное солнце. Сив сидит на мраморных ступенях и в мрачном раздражении натачивает кинжал.  
Тор расхаживает из угла в угол в дальнем конце зала. Его шаги громкие и гулкие, как далекие раскаты грома, движения резкие и дрожащие от ярости. На полу под его ногами хрустят осколки глины и стекла – наследный принц в первом приступе безумного гнева успел перевернуть два стола, разбить окно и зеркало, а также оставить в стене созвездие глубоких змеящихся трещин. Вся его могучая широкоплечая фигура излучает напряжение, подавляющее и тяжелое, оно подобно плащу ложится на плечи всех собравшихся и мешает мыслить связно, мешает найти верное решение.  
Локи ловит себя на мысли, что раздраженная ярость его брата – глубокого красного цвета. Как закат этим вечером.  
Молчание растягивается, словно липкая патока, и наконец один из них не выдерживает. Вряд ли стоит удивляться, что это оказывается Фрейр – он с детства был нервным и нетерпеливым, неспособным выжидать и выверять свои слова.  
Золотоволосый ван вскакивает со скамьи, вскидывает руки, чуть не опрокинув кувшин, и восклицает:  
\- Но моя сестра еще слишком молода, чтобы выходить замуж!!!  
Фандрал шумно выплевывает сидр, который так невовремя решил отхлебнуть, и громко кашляет.  
Фрейя, неизменно элегантная, тонкая и изящная, белокожая и хрупкая, словно птичья кость, тоже поднимается на ноги, аккуратно разглаживает идеальные складки бледно-голубого платья и вздыхает:  
\- Дорогой брат, не будь таким идиотом! Ты правда думаешь, что главная проблема в _этом_?!  
Ее голос мелодичен и мягок, но в нем замешаны нотки истерики, отчаяния и раздражения, хотя ни одной из этих эмоций нет ни на ее нежном лице, ни в огромных и туманных темно-синих глазах.  
Леди Фрейя – прекраснейшая дева Асгарда и Ванахейма. Об этом тайно шепчутся и прямо говорят в обоих королевствах, гадая и предвкушая, кто же станет ее долгожданным избранником и счастливым супругом. Слава о ее трепетной сияющей красоте столь велика, что просочилась далеко за пределы границ асов и ванов, найдя отражение даже в сказках смертных жителей Мидгарда.  
И в этом основная проблема – потому что о красоте Фрейи прослышали даже в Йотунхейме.  
Фрейр поворачивается к сестре и страдальчески вскидывает брови, почти по-женски заламывает изящные белые руки и шепчет:  
\- Но как же так?.. Сестра, ты не должна страдать за чужие ошибки! О, если б я мог все исправить! Это величайшее горе – быть таким прекрасным! – патетично завершает он, откидывая за плечо густые золотые кудри, словно пропитанные летним солнечным светом.  
Локи устало морщится и трет висок. Его немного мутит, а еще он ощущает смутное головокружение. Вдобавок он просто физически не может долго выносить так много шумных идиотов в одном помещении, даже когда эти идиоты по большей части молчат, но молчат слишком выразительно, и это не считая Тора, который, судя по грохоту, опять что-то пнул или разбил… Локи с беззвучным вздохом прикрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на поисках возможного решения проблемы, раз думать здесь умеет только он один.  
Фрейя чуть улыбается и едва заметно пожимает плечами:  
\- Мне приятны твои слова, брат, но право, порой я действительно думаю, что моя красота стала моим проклятьем…  
Локи отчетливо слышит, как презрительно фыркает сидящая рядом с ним на ступенях Сив, и против воли кривит губы в улыбке. Фрейя знает о том, насколько прекрасна, гордится и пользуется этим, и, разумеется, прямолинейная дева-воительница Сив не может быть от этого в восторге…  
Локи не воспринимает физическое влечение и ему безразлична чужая привлекательность, однако он отмечает с отстраненной рациональностью, что Фрейя очень красива. Как идеальное древнее заклинание в ветхой книге или как беглые блики света на обнаженном оружии перед смертельной битвой…  
Фрейя и Фрейр, прекрасные близнецы, залог мира.  
После победы над Йотунхеймом на ослабший Асгард напали ваны, желая продолжить давнее противостояние за верховную власть и контроль над всеми Девятью Мирами. И много крови было пролито с обеих сторон, прежде чем королевства заключили договор. Хеннир, великий воин, лучший друг и названый брат Одина, отправился заложником в Ванахейм. И вместо него при дворе Асгарда появился старик Ньерд с маленькими детьми. Фрейр – плакса и ябеда, самовлюбленный и обидчивый, выросший в еще более самовлюбленного и влюбчивого, вдохновенный поклонник сразу всех придворных дам разом (даже Фандрал не настолько невыносим). И Фрейя – угловатая и драчливая в детстве, всегда защищавшая брата, когда-то лучшая подруга Сив, а теперь прекрасная, чопорная и ищущая развлечений в интригах.  
Локи уверен, что король Ванахейма был счастлив избавиться от своего дяди и нежеланных претендентов на престол.  
Фрейр вскидывает руку к бледному лбу, падает обратно на скамью и выдыхает:  
\- Я… я готов принести себя в жертву ради моей возлюбленной сестры!..  
\- Замолчи уже, - кривится Сив, резко загоняя наточенный кинжал в ножны, но ее голос теряется в грохоте очередного разбитого кувшина.  
Вольстагг с печалью смотрит на раскатившиеся по полу блюда и вгрызается в баранью ногу. Тор решительным вихрем вылетает в центр зала, останавливается прямо перед единственным не перевернутым столом (Вольстагг поспешно обхватывает руками как можно больше еды сразу и прижимает ее к своей груди, словно ребенка) и рычит с нерассуждающей первобытной яростью:  
\- Мьельнир мой!!! Нельзя позволить этим низким тварям, этим недостойным порождениям демонов вечной зимы прикоснуться к его сияющей силе!!!  
Локи поднимает голову и, подавив очередной вздох, резонно замечает:  
\- Они и не смогут к нему прикоснуться. Вернее, прикоснуться, вероятно, смогут, но это не принесет им никакой пользы. Ибо только ты, брат мой, способен держать в своих руках легендарный молот-крушитель. Такова была воля Всеотца.  
Тор резко поворачивается к нему, и под его тяжелым взглядом Локи невольно пробирает мелкая дрожь. В глазах брата ворочается стихийный гнев, превращая обычный небесно-голубой цвет в почти черный, и Локи совсем не уверен, что Тор сейчас видит его… что Тор сейчас видит его не как врага, не как одно из множества препятствий на пути к своему возлюбленному оружию.  
Один торжественно вручил Мьельнир своему старшему сыну всего два месяца назад, и внезапная потеря поразила Тора слишком глубоко и мучительно.  
Локи с трудом подавляет инстинктивный порыв сжаться под этим неузнающим взглядом, вместо этого расправляет плечи и привычным насмешливым тоном тянет:  
\- Однако, признаюсь, мне не дано понять, какими загадочными путями пришла в твою голову светлая мысль _метнуть_ Мьельнир в закрывающуюся щель между мирами…  
Мгновение ему кажется, что Тор бросится на него и схватит за горло… но это мгновение проходит, и брат с протяжным стоном дергает себя за волосы:  
\- Я думал, он вернется! Он же всегда раньше возвращался!  
Локи с трудом проглатывает так и рвущийся с губ очевидный ответ, что молот, даже рожденный магией молот, – это не бумеранг. Однако Тор прав – раньше, во всех прежних сражениях и битвах, Мьельнир всегда проносился в воздухе подобно молнии, чтобы вновь оказаться в руках своего повелителя.  
\- Значит, в этот раз его возвращению помещал замкнувшийся проход между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом, – со спокойствием, которого на самом деле не ощущает, наконец говорит Локи.  
\- Отлично, воспользоваться Мьельниром наши враги не смогут, это правда прекрасная новость! – радостно восклицает Вольстагг и вгрызается в жареный кабаний бок, сам хрюкая, как свинья.  
Локи хочет заметить вслух, что это не «новость», а изначально очевидный факт, но, похоже, не менее очевидным фактом является то, что помимо него в этой комнате мыслить логически способна разве что Сив.  
Но даже логическое мышление не позволило предугадать, что в результате случайной пограничной стычки йотуны, угрожая нарушить мир, потребуют компенсацию в виде Фрейи, самой прекрасной девы Асгарда и Ванахейма. И дадут на размышления всего четыре часа, два из которых уже истекли.  
И найти решение проблемы нужно за ближайшие сутки. Потому что Один и Фригг отправились с посольством в Ванахейм, в связи с предстоящей коронацией Тора, и вернуть Мьельнир нужно до их возвращения, иначе неизбежен международный скандал и нарушение перемирия не только с йотунами, но и с ванами.  
\- Но все равно, мы же не можем оставить молот там! – вдруг включается в разговор Фандрал и тоскливо кривится, заглядывая на дно своей кружки и принципиально не глядя ни на кого из друзей. – Если Всеотец узнает…  
\- Что мы будем делать? – впервые за весь вечер подает голос Хогун, все так же глядя на террасу.  
Тор перестает тянуть себя за волосы и вновь поднимает голову, скользит темным взглядом по лицам собравшихся, и на его щеках играют желваки, словно в любое мгновение он готов впиться во что-нибудь зубами. Порой Локи кажется, что его брат похож на чистую, дикую стихийную силу.  
Фрейя садится на скамью рядом с братом и в смиренной девичьей скромности опускает глаза, пока решается ее судьба. Фрейр мужественно хмурится, что совершенно не идет его слащавому образу, и заботливо приобнимает ее за плечи. Сив сжимает губы в тонкую линию и отворачивается. Вольстагг громко жует и глотает, лихорадочно шаря по столу в поисках уцелевшего кувшина сидра – он всегда ест еще больше, когда не знает, чем и как помочь. Фандрал опасливо косится на Тора и нервно теребит усы. Хогун невозмутим и так же бесполезен, как все остальные.  
Локи понимает, что снова – уже в который раз – находить выход придется ему. И не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое…  
Он расправляет складки своей мантии, с досадой ловя себя на мысли, что копирует недавний жест Фрейи, и начинает:  
\- У меня есть одна идея…  
И эти слова словно разбивают наложенное кем-то заклятие оцепенение, потому что все взгляды разом оказываются обращены на него, настороженные и недоверчивые, и Фандрал поспешно вскидывает руки ладонями вверх, едва не выронив кружку:  
\- О нет, нет, нет, никаких твоих идей, Твое Высочество, последний раз твои идеи втравили нас в переделку с мерзкими карликами из Каменных гор!  
Локи недоверчиво приподнимает брови, потом щурит глаза и невозмутимо парирует:  
\- Но мои же идеи позволили нам выбраться из этой переделки и добыть новые волшебные доспехи для всех нас. Не говоря уж о тех недостойных упоминания случаях, когда мои идеи позволили нам ускользнуть от безумной своры кровавых псов Дикой охоты, или выбраться из Муспельхейма, или похитить ко дню рождения нашей мудрой и прекрасной королевы золотую пряжу альвов… - он притворно задумывается, потом со вздохом разводит руками. – Ну да что поминать былое. Так что ты прав, о Фандрал Стремительный, а я смиренно умолкаю…  
\- О, не слушай их, умоляю! – внезапно восклицает Фрейя, нетерпеливо скидывая со своих плеч руку Фрейра, и прямо спрашивает: - Так в чем твоя идея?!  
Локи поднимается на ноги, с улыбкой кланяется ей и, подойдя ближе, целует ее тонкие белые пальцы, получив в ответ неправдоподобно застенчивую улыбку и затылком чувствуя, как неодобрительно хмурится Тор. Потом стремительно разворачивается и, быстро скользя по усеянному осколками полу, приближается к брату. Смотрит прямо в его темные гневные глаза, подавляя предательскую дрожь, широко и лукаво улыбается, а потом шагает ему за спину, легко дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до жестких соломенно-желтых прядей и проводит до середины спины, медленно обходит неподвижного брата по кругу, все так же едва касаясь скользя пальцами по его плечам, потом перескакивает на линию подбородка, обводит ее, оглаживая колючую рыжеватую бороду, дотрагивается до скулы, до ресниц… потом резко опускает руку и делает шаг назад, ощущая, как ладонь покалывает холодным теплом от только что использованной магии.  
Золотистая полупрозрачная дымка впитывается в облик Тора, меняя его неуловимо, но стремительно. Волосы становятся длиннее и мягче, рассыпаясь по плечам тяжелой золотой волной, лицо светлеет, нежный румянец проступает на освобожденных от щетины щеках, темные ресницы бросают загадочную тень на веки.  
Всего мгновение – и перед Локи стоит очень высокая и широкоплечая, неуклюжая и хмурая, но красивая сильная женщина с чужим недовольно-красивым лицом и гневно-удивленными глазами его старшего брата.  
Локи отступает еще на шаг и с торжественным выражением лица отвешивает глубокий церемониальный поклон:  
\- Думаю, леди Фрейе все же придется отправиться на свидание с жаждущим ее руки йотуном Трюмом.  
Что ж, надо признать, так жертвенно желавший занять место сестры Фрейр подал прекрасную идею.  
Всеобщее потрясенное молчание за спиной Локи подобно раскату грома.  
И, сколь ни удивительно, Тор мгновенно понимает, что произошло, потому что его глаза расширяются в неверии и стопроцентно мужской голос с рокотом раскатывается под сводами зала:  
\- Ты… Ты превратил меня в женщину?!  
\- Это мне не под силу, - с непоколебимой серьезностью сообщает Локи. – Я всего лишь навел небольшую иллюзию.  
И не его вина, что он, быть может, наслаждается всей этой ситуацией чуть больше, чем предусматривают обстоятельства…  
Вряд ли стоит удивляться, что Тор первым делом хватается проверить, на месте ли его мужское достоинство. Фрейя негромко хихикает, Сив что-то ворчит вполголоса, мужчины неуютно ерзают на своих местах, а Локи с трудом удерживает ухмылку и продолжает как можно уверенней и спокойней, надеясь все же донести до брата разумные доводы:  
\- Придется помучиться с платьем. Боюсь, ни одна иллюзия не в состоянии скрыть ширину твоих плеч, - и, потому что он прекрасно знает, что именно беспокоит Тора и вызывает к жизни злой огонь в его глазах, Локи негромко, но искренне заявляет: - Никто не посмеет сказать, что ты – муж женоподобный, брат мой. Однако в этой ситуации сыграть роль Фрейи сможешь только ты – потому что больше никому не под силу поднять Мьельнир. Ты должен отправиться к Трюму сам и сам должен вернуть свой молот.  
Тор мгновенно вспыхивает, и Локи в который раз правильно рассчитал возможные реакции своего брата, потому что теперь Тора беспокоит не иллюзорная женственность, а собственная честь:  
\- Я и не собирался заставлять кого-то другого исправлять мои ошибки!!! – он замолкает и раздражено пыхтит, а потом презрительно кривится и бросает: - Но это… это… эти _трюки_!!!  
Локи внимательно смотрит на него, тщательно выбирая свои следующие слова, и наконец осторожно говорит:  
\- Но сколько раз эти трюки помогали нам всем? И сколько раз отец настаивал на важности проработки стратегии, когда рассказывал нам о своих воинских подвигах? – и, не давая брату опомниться и в полной мере отреагировать на упоминание отца, выкладывает козырную карту: - Что важнее – твоя гордость или Мьельнир?  
Тор мучительно скрипит зубами, смотрит на него почти с ненавистью и бескомпромиссно рычит:  
\- И то, и другое!  
Но Локи мягко улыбается в ответ, потому что знает, что выиграл.  
Какое-то время в зале стоит тишина, нарушаемая только смущенным чавканьем Вольстагга. Наконец Фандрал неуверенно шаркает ногами и бормочет:  
\- Так что же… мы так и отпустим его одного?!  
Локи пожимает плечами и, бесстрашно поворачиваясь к брату спиной, опускается на ближайшую скамью:  
\- Йотуны сказали, что не пустят в свои земли «ни одного мужа». Но прекрасная благородная леди не может путешествовать совсем в одиночестве. Думаю, можно будет договориться, чтобы леди Фрейю сопровождала ее верная служанка-телохранительца.  
\- Дева-воин? – задумчиво тянет Хогун, чуть щуря глаза и потирая подбородок.  
Все взгляды обращаются к единственной деве-воину в их рядах – первой и единственной деве-воину всего королевского двора Асгарда.  
Сив скрещивает руки на груди, выпрямляет спину так, что та становится похожа на остро заточенный клинок, и неодобрительно хмурит брови:  
\- Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать.  
После чего резко разворачивается на каблуках и покидает зал, и ее решительные шаги эхом отдаляются по коридору, как затихающий гром.  
Локи ничуть не удивлен. Он устало потирает лоб, а потом закрывает глаза и представляет перед собой невидимое зеркало в полный рост. Смотрит на свое отражение и тщательно, мелкими мазками рисует иллюзию, а потом аккуратно примеряет новый облик на себя, как сшитое идеально по фигуре одеяние.  
Вздохи и чей-то потрясенный хрип сообщают ему, что иллюзия удалась. Он открывает глаза и прямо смотрит на брата, прекрасно зная, что вместо него все остальные сейчас видят сидящую в небрежно элегантной позе бледную деву с длинные черными кудрями и густыми ресницами. Ему не нужно сильно менять собственный облик, достаточно чуть смягчить черты лица, удлинить волосы и сделать более пухлыми губы. Даже нет необходимости в преображении фигуры – отсутствие ожидаемых округлостей скроет одежда.  
Локи никогда не мог понять, чем так оскорбительна для воина женственность, отсутствие огромной физической силы и массы, рациональность и наличие быстрого ума. По его мнению, главное – достойно использовать все те силы и умения, которые есть. И, пожалуй, он даже испытывает нечто вроде сочувствия и симпатии к Сив, когда видит, как с ней обращаются другие воины-мужчины.  
Локи небрежно опирается локтем на стол, подпирает ладонью подбородок и чуть щурит глаза:  
\- Думаю, в любом случае пришлось бы пойти мне. Мне не хватит сил поддерживать иллюзию прекрасной Фрейи на расстоянии.  
На самом деле, его сил хватило бы даже на то, чтобы полностью изменить облик Тора, превратить его хоть в Фрейю, хоть в Сив, и сохранять эту иллюзию несколько месяцев, даже если они будут находиться в разных мирах. Но в королевстве, где главной добродетелью считают воинскую удаль и физическую силу, все относятся к его магии с добродушным презрением и унизительной снисходительностью, и Локи инстинктивно не хочет демонстрировать свои истинные способности, прячет их, скрывая… для чего-то, что будет потом.  
Но он говорит себе, что главная причина совсем в другом. Главная причина в том, что он просто хочет подшутить над братом – ведь когда еще удастся вынудить великого могущественного Тора надеть женское платье? Полная иллюзия доставит куда меньше веселья.  
Тор мрачно смотрит на брата, сжимая кулаки, и в его глазах мелькает нечитаемое выражение, прежде чем он рявкает, дрожа от сдерживаемой ярости:  
\- Почему _ты_ не можешь изобразить Фрейю?! Вышло бы куда убедительней!  
И Локи, смело встречая его взгляд, кокетливо склоняет голову набок, позволяя тугому черному локону скользнуть по шее и упасть на плечо, прикладывает указательный палец к щеке и вздыхает:  
\- Ты же не хочешь полностью переложить ответственность за собственные ошибки на своего более слабого младшего брата?  
Фандрал начинает кашлять, Тор краснеет, Вольстагг добродушно хохочет, Хогун сдержанно молчит, Фрейя негромко хихикает, Фрейр бормочет что-то о сидре и танцах.  
А Локи мысленно улыбается, потому что это именно та реакция, которой он ждал.  
Время растянуто, размазано в пространстве, и Локи словно наблюдает за всем со стороны, сквозь глухую толщу мутной воды, и собственные движения кажутся ему медленными и неуверенными. Он по-прежнему ощущает головокружение, и понимает, что это побочный эффект от заклинания.  
Древнего могущественного заклинания, которое он не так давно нашел в старой колдовской книге и впервые решил применить сегодня.  
Потому что это заклинание позволяет укрыть их всех непроницаемой завесой от всевидящего взгляда Хеймдалля – и оно истощает столько сил, что Локи считает его удачной возможностью проверить предел своих магических способностей. Дело именно в этом, а вовсе не в том, что он пытается спасти брата от неприятностей, которые обязательно последуют, если Хеймдалль расскажет Одину о пропаже Мьельнира.  
Тор будет хорошим королем.  
Локи очень хочет в это поверить.

*

Все началось с сообщения о беспорядках на границе.  
Биврест соединяет все Девять Миров, и это единственный способ путешествовать между ними. Каждый мир существует отдельно, в своем собственном измерении, вдали от остальных, не соприкасаясь с ними напрямую, однако порой – очень редко – в ткани реальности возникают прорехи, и тогда между мирами образуются временные щели, узкие и едва заметные, но способные служить дверью. Локи подозревает, что это и есть те самые обходные пути, о которых он вычитал в той же книге, где нашел заклинание невидимости.  
Пограничье Асгарда – это дикие, заброшенные и неспокойные места, мертвое пространство, на котором раскинулся немой Железный Лес. И именно здесь появилась внезапная прореха между реальностями. В этом не было бы никакой проблемы, если б прореха вела в слабый Мидгард или в светлый Льесальфхейм… Но нет. С той стороны оказался вражеский Йотунхейм, и сквозь щель в Асгард прорвалась стая свирепых инеистых гиен, кровожадных и безумных.  
Разумеется, Тор, воинственный и могущественный наследный принц, вызвался лично разобраться с проблемой, прежде всего потому, что ему не терпелось испробовать в настоящей битве – пусть и всего лишь с дикими зверями, а не с самими йотунами – свой новоприобретенный волшебный молот. И Локи даже не был против поучаствовать в охоте, тем более что сердца и языки гиен используются в некоторых магических зельях.  
И все было прекрасно в азарте и бездумном вдохновении схватки – а потом Тор метнул Мьельнир в одну из гиен… и молот исчез в прорехе между реальностями. И пока охотники спорили, насколько опрометчиво будет соваться по другую сторону межпространственного прохода, и с трудом пытались удержать Тора, великан Трюм, живущий на пограничье Йотунхейма, бывший генерал армии короля Лафея, прислал нелепое в своей амбициозности сообщение, что готов обменять Мьельнир на руку прекрасной девы Фрейи.

*

Железные сосны, темно-синие и холодные, высоченными колоннами подпирают небо, и по их стволам пляшут блики лунного света. Пространственная ткань между мирами в этом месте все еще очень тонка, и достаточно небольшого количества магии, чтобы снова открыть прореху: вертикальная черная щель прямо в воздухе на высоте двух локтей от земли кажется объемной, словно можно протянуть руку, взять ее пальцами и сдвинуть в сторону. Локи внимательно рассматривает прореху и безотчетно поправляет наручни, с неудовольствием понимая, что испытывает совершенно бесполезное и бессмысленное волнение. Он не стал переодеваться – его обычные узкие штаны, рубаха и приталенная мантия с высоким воротом вполне походят на одеяние девы-воительницы, а легкий доспех прикрывает отсутствие груди. Тор мрачно сопит за его спиной и в неконтролируемом раздражении в который раз одергивает юбки. Он так и не согласился расстаться со штанами, поэтому пришлось подобрать платье с длинным подолом. Фрейя совершила чудо, за полчаса перешив три своих наряда в нечто, способное налезть на могучую фигуру наследного принца, и получившийся результат даже вполне напоминает подвенечное платье, серебристо-белое, расшитое мелкими голубыми цветами в тон глаз Тора.  
Локи медленно поворачивается к брату, задерживает взгляд на его внушительном бюсте (туго набитый тряпками лиф) и невозмутимо напоминает:  
\- Мы идем не сражаться. Наша цель – забрать Мьельнир и как можно скорее вернуться домой, - он откидывает с лица волосы и задумчиво продолжает: - Я нашел в архивах записи о генерале Трюме, после войны король Лафей изгнал его и лишил всех привилегий, так что, если что-то случится, этот инцидент не должен послужить причиной нарушения мира между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом… - Локи медлит и со вздохом завершает: - Но лучше не рисковать.  
И тут же понимает, что последние слова были ошибкой, потому что риск, особенно бесполезный и необдуманный – одна их тех вещей, ради которых живет его брат.  
Тор хмурится, и это выражение на милом девичьем лице, окруженном мягкими золотыми прядями и тонким белым тюлем фаты, кажется нелепым и даже смешным. Вот только смеяться над Тором слишком опасно, особенно когда он смотрит так пристально и внимательно.  
Локи поправляет алмазную заколку в волосах брата, похожую на россыпь льдинок, а Тор вдруг поднимает руку и осторожно касается пальцами его щеки, заставляя Локи удивленно замереть, и в глазах Тора – глубокомысленное недоумение, словно он пытается разрешить загадку, которую прежде даже не воспринимал таковой. Но странное мгновение проходит, и вот Тор уже снова хмурится и недовольно кривит губы:  
\- Мне не нравится этот обман. Почему мы не можем просто отправиться туда всем отрядом и забрать Мьельнир силой?!  
Локи терпеливо, устало вздыхает. Потому что они не знают, сколько врагов с той стороны портала. Потому что они никогда прежде не сражались с йотунами и не знакомы с их истинной силой. Потому что слишком велик риск прямым открытым нападением нарушить перемирие. Но он не говорит ничего из этого и только отмахивается, вскользь замечая:  
\- Стратегические маневры – необходимый навык для любого военачальника и правителя, - он протягивает руки, чтобы опустить фату на лицо Тора и скрыть его совсем не девичий взгляд и бормочет себе под нос: - Отправимся же в путь, мой недалекий драчливый брат…  
\- А? – переспрашивает не расслышавший Тор, поправляя сползшую правую грудь.  
\- Я говорю, отправимся же в путь, мой несравненный брат-воитель, с которым мы так близки, - без запинки исправляется Локи, резко разворачивается, взрывая каблуками мягкую землю, и первым шагает в черную щель портала, безотчетно задержав дыхание.  
С той стороны их уже ждут, и Локи против воли задерживает дыхание еще на пару мгновений, ощущая, как подрагивают от напряжения плечи, и с трудом удерживаясь от порыва выхватить из ножен любимые метательные ножи.  
Йотуны стоят напротив них молчаливо и неподвижно, как высеченные из камня и льда колонны. Их ровно десять, и все они кажутся совершенно одинаковыми – грубая синяя кожа, рваные примитивные одежды, алые звериные глаза и мертвенно бесстрастные лица. И слишком ярко вспоминаются вдруг страшные сказки, которые в Асгарде рассказывают всем детям; сказки о йотунах-монстрах, что хуже диких животных, о ледяных демонах, безжалостных и беспричинно злых.  
Локи чувствует, как напрягается за его спиной Тор, в любое мгновение готовый к бою.  
Вокруг, сколько хватает взгляда, простирается ледяная пустыня, припорошенная тонким слоем колючего серого снега. Небо низкое и темное, тяжелое от туч, и впереди, на холме, вырисовывается на контуре неба темная бесформенная громада с острыми шпилями. Локи не сразу осознает, что это – замок генерала Трюма.  
Локи усилием воли стряхивает с себя оцепенение, делает шаг вперед и, горделиво выпрямив спину, высокомерно бросает:  
\- Госпожа Фрейя, прекраснейшая дева Асгарда и Ванахейма, прибыла увидеть того, кто осмелился требовать ее руки!  
Льдисто-каменные гиганты – каждый из них минимум на две головы выше Тора – молча поворачиваются к замку на холме, и один из них жестом приказывает асам следовать за собой.  
Локи молча щурится и плотно сжимает губы. Потому что все это – такая неуважительная, лишенная должного почтения встреча, и то, что их вынуждают пешком идти по ледяной земле, и, наконец, отсутствие самого жениха… это намеренное оскорбление, желание напрямую унизить, сразу показать «невесте», чего она стоит в глазах йотунов. Внешне Локи выражает с трудом сдерживаемую ярость верной служанки, возмущенной тем, как обращаются с ее госпожой, но на самом деле ему весело. Потому что их радушные и гостеприимные хозяева даже не представляют, что происходит на самом деле.  
Идти приходится не так далеко, как кажется поначалу. Локи ощущает холод, но скорее изнутри, а не снаружи. Ветер треплет волосы, целует морозным дыханием щеки, и семенящий позади Тор – ему мешают многослойные юбки – мрачно кутается в нарядную меховую накидку с золотыми перьями, слишком мужественный, чтобы признаться, что мерзнет. Локи пристально следит за сопровождающими их йотунами. Они огромные, чуждые, ледяные и противоестественные, как звери, которые вдруг встали на задние лапы. Сам их облик вызывает у него подсознательное, иррациональное чувство отторжения.  
Замок вблизи – черный, небольшой и гротескно-безобразный, словно его неведомый архитектор понятия не имел о симметрии. Их приводят в просторную холодную залу, темно-синюю и стылую, и ее стены изнутри покрыты сияющим прозрачным льдом. Сквозь высокие арочные окна светит яркая полная луна, заливая весь зал серебряным светом, и широкий каменный стол заставлен огромными блюдами с плохо прожаренным мясом.  
Локи при виде предложенной трапезы омывает волной дурноты, но он подавляет ее силой воли и поворачивается к сидящему во главе стола могучему, грузному йотуну, с полуседыми волосами, словно покрытыми изморозью.  
\- Лучше молчи, - шепчет Локи Тору, который в ответ мрачно кривит посиневшие от холода губы, но, хвала всем стихиям, послушно молчит.  
Трюм снисходит до того, чтобы подняться со своего места и изобразить едва заметный поклон:  
\- Надеюсь, несравненные девы, ваш путь в мои чертоги оказался недолгим и приятным.  
Локи снова выходит вперед, гордо вскинув голову, и звонко вопрошает:  
\- Почему же славный жених сам не пожелал встретить свою долгожданную невесту, тем самым не оказав ей должного почтения?  
Трюм окидывает «служанку» внимательным, неприятно цепким взглядом и чуть улыбается:  
\- Прошу прекрасную Фрейю милостиво извинить мою нерасторопность. Я надеялся самолично достойным образом приготовить замок к ее прибытию и только поэтому отправил на встречу моих доверенных слуг.  
В его старых красных глазах – откровенная насмешка, его явно забавляют дерзость Локи и вся ситуация в целом.  
«Женщин» усаживают за стол, прямо на холодную каменную скамью, и вокруг них рассаживаются, молча и до неуютного бесшумно, йотуны. Их семнадцать, и Локи мысленно прикидывает, что в зале можно будет использовать в качестве укрытия и где ближайший выход.  
Вновь некстати возвращается головокружение, и Локи наблюдает за всем словно бы со стороны. Тор сидит рядом, стиснув в кулаках подол платья, напряженный и сияюще-царственный в своем серебристом наряде невинной невесты, и Локи вдруг ловит себя на желании запутаться пальцами в его волосах – в его настоящих волосах, жестких и соломенно-желтых, которые можно нащупать сквозь иллюзию. Просто чтобы убедить себя в реальности происходящего.  
А в следующее мгновение Тор склоняется к нему и сумрачно шепчет:  
\- Я не чувствую Мьельнир.  
Локи едва заметно вздрагивает и позволяет себе чуть нахмурить брови. Тору нужно оказаться не больше, чем в двадцати шагах от молота, чтобы тот подчинился его зову и сам прилетел в руки своего хозяина. Значит, Мьельнир, проскочив сквозь щель между мирами, упал совсем в другом месте? Что, если он остался на самой границе, недалеко от портала, и они совершенно зря отправились в замок Трюма?..  
\- Могу ли я осведомиться, что беспокоит мою невесту? – с притворным добродушием уточняет Трюм, сжимая в похожей на клешню руке изящный ледяной бокал.  
Локи встряхивается и уверенно произносит заранее заготовленные слова:  
\- Моя госпожа слышала, что сюда вследствие несчастного случая попал волшебный молот Мьельнир, и выражает любопытство, где он мог оказаться.  
Трюм издает короткий смешок, пристально сверля взглядом лицо Локи, словно что-то подозревает, но все же снисходит до ответа:  
\- О да, случай действительно был несчастным, когда этот молот упал прямо с неба во дворе моего замка и превратил в пыль одну из моих любимых гиен. И его так и не удалось сдвинуть с места.  
\- Взять в руки Мьельнир под силу только тем, в чьих венах течет кровь асов, - гладко стекает с языка Локи еще одна заготовленная ложь.  
Потому что, согласно условиям договора, леди Фрейя должна остаться с йотунами, а ее служанке надлежит забрать молот и вернуть его асам. Тот факт, что поднять Мьельнир способен исключительно сам Тор, не вписывается в эту схему, потому что по доброй воле йотуны никогда не пустили бы в свои земли наследника Одина.  
\- Что ж, уверен, моей невесте это вполне под силу, - насмешливо замечает Трюм, благосклонным взглядом окидывая могучую широкоплечую фигуру Тора. – Моя жена должна быть сильной и выносливой, и я рад, что физическая сила входит не только в наше понятие красоты.  
Локи хмурится и опускает голову, краем глаза настороженно следя за братом. Если тот сейчас вспылит… Но нет, Тор терпеливо сносит замечание своего потенциального мужа, тянет руки к общему блюду с жареным мясом и хватает самый большой кусок.  
Локи с шипением втягивает в себя воздух, потому что этот необдуманный и совершенно недевичий поступок Тора способен мгновенно разрушить до основания всю их легенду, однако Трюм лишь скалит острые льдистые зубы в одобрительной усмешке:  
\- Вижу, у моей невесты хороший аппетит.  
\- Моя госпожа не ела весь день, с самого утра, как получила ваше предложение о свадьбе, так не терпелось ей наконец увидеть своего долгожданного жениха, - выкручивается Локи и на всякий случай нащупывает нож в рукаве.  
Тор в мрачной остервенелости отрывает зубами кусок мяса, но молчит. Его фата колышется вокруг лица, как облако, и нестерпимо ярко сверкает в лунном свете алмазная заколка. Он подносит к губам ледяной бокал с прозрачной водой, а потом бьет его об пол по асгардскому обычаю.  
Локи магией проверяет, что в еде нет яда, но не в силах заставить себя проглотить ни куска.  
Он внимательно следит за Трюмом, и только поэтому не вздрагивает, когда тот вдруг наклоняется к Тору и резко сдергивает вуаль с его лица.  
\- Не видел раньше у дев я глаз, столь ярко сверкавших… - задумчиво говорит йотун.  
Локи косится на побледневшее от ярости лицо брата и поспешно просит:  
\- Остерегитесь, мой господин! Слышала я, что прикосновения ваши болезненны и опасны для моего народа… Что, если на нежной коже моей госпожи останутся ледяные ожоги?  
И его действительно беспокоит эта возможность, потому что в детстве их не раз предостерегали от смертоносного холода йотунов.  
Трюм удивленно смотрит на Локи, потом хмыкает, но все же убирает руку от лица Тора, так и не дотронувшись до гладкой под покровом иллюзии щеки:  
\- Это действительно так, но существует особое заклинание, которое способно защитить представителей других рас от холода наших прикосновений. Я прикажу моему шаману прочитать это заклинание после пира, - он медлит, откинувшись спиной на сверкающую ледяную спинку своего трона, а потом вдруг решительно поднимается на ноги. - Пойдемте. Я покажу вам молот, и сделка будет справедливо заключена в своей полноте.  
Его молчаливые собратья также встают из-за стола, хмурясь и сверля «женщин» недобрыми взглядами.  
Локи искренне удивлен тем, что, похоже, Трюм на самом деле собирается соблюсти свою часть сделки. Это не очень похоже на образ сказочных йотунов – подлых, жестоких и безумных.  
Они идут длинными темными коридорами, в которых недостаточно лунного света, и все вокруг синее, серое и голубое, и Тор нетерпеливо сжимает и разжимает пальцы, предвкушая встречу со своим возлюбленным молотом.  
Наконец они спускаются по выщербленной витой лестнице, и внутренний двор, пустой и заснеженный, открывается перед ними подобно театральной сцене. Локи даже не сразу замечает воронку в изрытой каменистой земле – такая она маленькая по сравнению с ледяными просторами вокруг. Он неотрывно смотрит на гордо указующую в небо рукоять великого молота и только в последний момент замечает потянувшуюся к его лицу синюю льдистую руку. Локи уворачивается инстинктивно, с уже привычной отстраненностью самоиронично осознав, что, похоже, его девичья личина приглянулась одному из собратьев Трюма. Сердце испуганно колотится где-то в горле, и ему с трудом удается проглотить безосновательный приступ паники – просто он всего лишь не привык к вторжениям в свое личное пространство, немногие случаи физических контактов в его жизни – это драки и спарринги, редкие заботливые прикосновение матери и грубые хватания и хлопки по плечу Тора. И морозящие смертоносные лапы какого-то безымянного йотуна совершенно точно не вписываются в эту схему…  
Лихорадочный бег его мыслей прерывает победный первобытный вопль, похожий на рев бушующей стихии. Тор срывает с головы фату, вскидывает руку и всем своим существом призывает к себе Мьельнир, словно верного пса, и молот покорно прилетает, подобно молнии, пронзив на своем пути одного из йотунов. Тот молча смотрит на дыру в своей груди, а потом рассыпается серой каменной крошкой.  
А дальше все происходит так быстро, что Локи, по-прежнему существующий в своем замедленном отстраненном времени, просто не успевает уследить за мельтешением фигур и теней вокруг…  
И все закончено.  
Двор замка припорошен серым холодным снегом и серым холодным щебнем, и Тор разбивает немых противников своим возвращенным молотом, как безвольные статуи, и в самом конце вся сила его раздраженного гнева обрушивается на Трюма, который даже не пытается увернуться, просто стоит и ждет удара судьбы.  
Локи медленно моргает и пытается осознать, что сейчас произошло.  
На руках Тора вместо крови – синяя ледяная пыль и изморозь. Он смеется, как берсерк, с игривой легкостью подкидывает над головой Мьельнир и срывает с себя запачканное все той же серой пылью платье, оставаясь в одних штанах. Ему не может не быть холодно, но он мрачно, довольно смеется в унисон с далекими раскатами грома, и Локи подсознательно ждет, что вот-вот начнется метель или налетит стремительная буря. Он прикрывает глаза и рассеивает обе иллюзии, на себе и на брате, потому что смотреть на воинское безумие Тора-в-облике-женщины слишком противоестественно.  
Тор продолжает смеяться, ветер надрывно воет и мечется меж шпилей замка, но одновременно стоит мертвенная пустая тишина. Локи смотрит на останки йотунов у своих ног и коротко спрашивает:  
\- Зачем?  
Тор замолкает, недоуменно хмурится и передергивает плечами, заявляя с таким видом, словно оглашает единственно возможную истину:  
\- Они насмехались над нами. Я вернул Мьельнир, но никто из врагов не должен знать о моем позорном переодевании в женщину. Я не собираюсь терпеливо сносить оскорбления!  
Он криво ухмыляется и грубо треплет брата за плечо. А Локи отчего-то становится дурно. Похоже, заклинание невидимости все же забирает слишком много сил…  
А потом откуда-то доносится встревоженный топот поспешных шагов, и прежде, чем они успевают приготовиться к схватке с новым врагом, во двор влетают Фандрал, Вольстагг, Хогун и Сив, воинственно серьезные, настороженные и с оружием наготове. Тор удивленно смотрит на них, а потом радостно смеется и широко раскидывает руки, восклицая:  
\- Друзья мои, вы пришли!  
Все четверо внимательно оглядывают усеянный льдисто-каменным крошевом двор, опасливо разглядывают братьев, а потом Фандрал принимает одну из своих привычных небрежно-скучающих поз и с ухмылкой сообщает:  
\- Ну не могли же мы оставить тебя одного!  
«Он не один», - хочет сказать Локи. И молча сжимает губы.  
«Я люблю его больше, чем каждый из вас», - хочет сказать Локи. И говорит позже, в день, когда все перевернется.  
Друзья плотно обступают Тора, поздравляют его со славной победой, хлопают по спине, смеются и предвкушают заслуженное праздненство, обещая друг другу сочинить достойные сегодняшних подвигов висы.  
А Локи молча отступает в тень и скрывается в темных коридорах каменного замка.

*

Ему кажется, что он до сих пор под властью иллюзии. Вокруг словно клубится мутный туман, события извне выходят из-под контроля, и мысли вертятся в голове так быстро, что не успевают за действительностью, перегоняют ее. Время настолько замедлилось и растянулось, натянулось так сильно, что совсем скоро оно просто обязано лопнуть, разорваться с резким щелчком, словно удар хлыста.  
И Локи сам не понимает, что чувствует, что должен чувствовать.  
Он пребывает в состоянии неверия, недоверия, неосознания, непонимания. Он знает, что Тор вот уже почти король. Это не новость, они оба были готовы к этому с детства, с самого начала было понятно, что наследником станет старший сын Одина, и Локи сам никогда не рвался на передний план, ему привычнее следить за всем из надежного прикрытия теней…  
Но он смотрит на Тора сейчас и не видит перед собой короля – мудрого, заботливого и справедливого, такого, каким должен быть истинный правитель, такого, каким, должно быть, пытается казаться Один. Локи видит только воина и эгоистичного мальчишку.  
Он оступается, хватается рукой за холодный камень стены, чтобы удержать равновесие, и думает, что достаточно всего лишь подчиниться усталости, сбросить заклинание невидимой завесы, позволить Хеймдаллю увидеть правду… и можно не сомневаться, что от Хеймдалля эту правду узнает Один. Узнает и поймет, что Тору еще рано вручать корону.  
Локи почти не удивлен, когда в одном из темных коридоров натыкается на раненого йотуна. Тот лежит на боку, прислонившись спиной к стене, и дышит с хриплым присвистом, глядя на Локи со звериной ненавистью. Живот и руки йотуна в крови – или в том, что заменяет ему кровь – и кровь осталась на камнях коридора, по которым полз раненый. Очевидно, в эйфории боя Тор не заметил, как один из противников сумел сбежать и скрыться в темных холодных переходах замка.  
Йотун скалит зубы и хрипит:  
\- Добей меня, лживое отродье асов… Но помни – мои родичи отомстят, за всех нас!..  
Локи молча смотрит на него, пристально вглядывается в затуманенные от боли алые глаза – кажется, у матери было ожерелье из рубинов точно такого же цвета…  
Локи встряхивает волосами, улыбается и в приступе неожиданного озлобленного прояснения-вдохновения говорит:  
\- Я могу дать вам такой шанс.  
Давняя детская обида в его душе накапливается, крепнет, и с каждым днем ее все сложнее не замечать. И Локи, в бреду разочарованной мучительной усталости, ведет с Одином мысленный разговор, на который никогда не решится устно:  
 _Почему он, а не я? Ты ведь говорил, что мы оба будем королями. Что мы оба достойны этого в равной степени. Так где же и когда что-то пошло не так, чтобы это переменилось?_  
Где и когда Локи оказался, показал себя недостойным? Какую ошибку он совершил? Почему окончательно растворился в тени своего великолепного сияющего брата?  
Почему он, Локи Одинсон, никогда не был достаточно хорош для своей собственной жизни и данной от рождения судьбы?  
Он смотрит в полные боли недоверчивые глаза раненого йотуна и продолжает улыбаться.

*

Торжественная процессия ожидает на Бивресте возвращения короля и королевы, и, разумеется, оба принца стоят в первом ряду.  
Наконец открывается сияющий радугой проход из Ванахейма, и нетерпеливый улыбающийся Тор делает шаг навстречу смутным фигурам родителей. Локи колеблется, но все же следует за братом.  
Когда он проходит мимо Хеймдалля, тот не позволяет себе схватить принца за руку, но останавливает его взглядом и тихими тяжелыми словами:  
\- Я знаю, что ты скрывал что-то от меня. И я знаю, что это не принесет добра.  
Локи прямо смотрит во всевидящие глаза стража Бивреста и кривит губы в улыбке.

*

Последние приготовления к коронации прерываются шумным пиром, посвященным удачному визиту королевской четы в Ванахейм. Бесконечные бочки с сидром весело катятся по коридорам дворца, в залах сияют бесконечные огни, и повсюду рокочут радостные крики и бездумный смех.  
Все слишком шумно, слишком ярко, слишком бестолково и неспокойно.  
Локи любит Асгард, но пытается притвориться перед самим собой, что это не так, и ищет причины и оправдания своей привязанности – просто у него идеальные для спокойной работы и магических экспериментов личные покои, просто во дворце прекрасная обширная библиотека, с которой не сравнится ни одна сокровищница, просто в яблоневых садах на окраине столицы удивительный сладко-дурманный воздух, просто комнаты и коридоры дворца заботливо хранят в себе великое множество нелепых детских воспоминаний…  
На пиру Тор, неразлучная Троица Воинов и Сив втайне празднуют удачное разрешение всей этой нелепой истории с потерей Мьельнира (и Локи почему-то оказывается вместе с ними), когда Хогун вдруг хмурится и первый и единственный из всей бестолковой шумной компании спохватывается:  
\- Но ведь Хеймдалль все видел, все, что мы делали вчера, и конфликт с йотунами тоже…  
Все замолкают, затыкаются, словно с разгону врезавшись в каменную стену, и Локи пару мгновений наслаждается этим островком тишины, прежде чем неохотно признается:  
\- Я все уладил. Хеймдалль ничего не знает.  
Под тяжестью потрясенно-недоверчивых взглядов он устало прикрывает глаза, но в следующую секунду Тор обрушивается на него своим полным весом, обхватывает за плечи и бесцеремонно притягивает к себе, громко хохоча ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться!!!  
Колючая рыжеватая борода раздражающе колет щеку, едкий запах выпитого братом сидра забивается в нос, и Локи тщетно пытается отстраниться, скинуть с себя тяжелую горячую руку, и отстраненно думает:  
 _Можешь ли?_  
Иногда Локи кажется, что его брата – шумного, грубого, простодушного и невнимательного – слишком много.  
Тор бездумно эгоистичен, словно ребенок, и весь мир послушно кружится вокруг него, ведь он – как эпицентр бури.  
А Локи Одинссон – всегда лишь младший принц Асгарда, младший брат великого Тора, будущего короля, более слабый, сдержанный и не такой воинственный, не такой открытый и прямодушный. Тот, кто никогда не будет претендовать на трон. Ведь его стезя – книги, а не битвы, слова, а не сталь.  
Это его образ, его собственноручно очерченные себе еще много лет назад рамки.  
И он сам не успел заметить, когда ему стало тесно в этих рамках, как бабочке в куколке.  
Локи любит Асгард. Это его дом, и он не знает иного.  
Он говорит себе, что ему безразлично мнение окружающих и то, что его никто не уважает и все считают странным, подозрительным и двуличным.  
Локи никогда не хотел быть королем.  
Однако словно сквозь толщу глухой мутной воды он видит, что Тор, несмотря на свое давнее страстное желание, еще не готов стать правителем. Ему не хватает зрелости и ума, он способен только на войну и он погубит Асгард – но никто этого не осознает. Все при дворе обожают и превозносят Тора, шумного, грубого, открытого и прямодушного.  
Локи кажется, что он застрял в вязком, липком, бесконечно растянувшемся времени, как муха в смоле, и не в силах выбраться без посторонней помощи.

Там, где Тор, всегда буря, которая ломает деревья прежде, чем они успевают вырасти. 

 

_11-12 октября 2011_


End file.
